1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a fluid delivery system and, more particularly, to a fluid delivery system provided within a golf bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to provide mobile fluid delivery systems such as sport bottles and canteens. It is also known in the art to provide fluid pouches which may either be carried or strapped to a user's back for delivery of a fluid during exercise or other outdoor activities. One drawback associated with such devices is that they typically must be carried by the user during use. An additional drawback is that the delivery systems typically do not provide a useful mechanism for delivering fluid to a plurality of users. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a portable fluid delivery system which need not be carried by a user, and which provides for delivery of fluid to a plurality of users.
It is also known in the art to provide kegs and the like for delivery of fluid to a large number of users. One drawback associated with such systems is even the small kegs and “party balls” are unwieldy and difficult to use in association with sports such as golf. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a portable fluid delivery system which delivers fluid to a plurality of users, but is capable of being transported within a golf bag.
The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.